gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Blam Team
_____________________________________________________________________ Welcome to the Blam Team _____________________________________________________________________ ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "I came to McKinley for Kurt. That's it. And now he's gone, and even with glee club, I just feel really, really alone." "You kinda killed my party buzz, bro." "Sorry, it's just I did all this for him. I did all of this for him. And now he's not here. So it kinda feels as if nothing matters." "Of course it matters, you're McKinley's first gay guy president." "Nobody cares about that." "Look, before you, Kurt was the first gay guy I met. I mean, he's great, but do you think I get his bravo jokes, or the fashion thing, or broadway? You and me, it's different you know. Never had a gay bro before. We're like Wolverine and Cyclops. You know, we show people we're cool with each other, and if you ask me, that's what matters." "Thanks man. You're right. But just so we're clear, I'm-" "I'm Wolverine." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "Dude, this is part of some masterplan, right? You're going back to the Warblers to gather anti force so that we can kick their ass at Sectionals, right?" "Sam, don't! I feel awful as it is." "STOP. You've been beating yourself up for like weeks since you and Kurt broke up, but going back to Dalton? You told Finn that it's because you feel more at home there, but if you ask me it's just another way to punish yourself. For what? What did you do exactly?" "It was a guy that friended me on facebook. I went to his place because it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life, and I wasn't a part of it. I started thinking that maybe Kurt and I weren't meant for each other, that we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. But the horrible thing is, right after I did it, I knew that we were." "Dude, you gotta tell him that." "What, you think I haven't told him? You think I haven't tried? He doesn't want to..." "Bro, calm down, it's okay." "No, it's not okay Sam. Because I cheated. On the one person that I love more than anything in this world. I hurt him. So of course he's not gonna trust me. He's never gonna forgive me. " "Even if he doesn't, you gotta forgive yourself. You gotta stop... What's the word when you make someone into a villain?" "Villainize?" "Yeah, you gotta stop villainizing yourself. Yeah, you hurt Kurt, that wasn't cool. So you're trying to make it right, but exiling yourself to Dalton won't fix anything." "I just wanna stop feeling like I'm a bad person." "You're not. You're one of the good guys, and I got a whole glee club who agrees with me. Give me a day. One day before you pack it all off. One day. To be the hero we all know you are. And then you know, you can decide where you really belong." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "Will you please stop lifting? This isn't who you are, Sam. You're not some body-obsessed muscle head." "You don't know what it's like. You can sing and dance, and you kick butt in school, and you're all charm and everything. I have to announce my presence with authority the second I walk into a room. People have to notice me, or else they never will. People laugh at my impressions because how I look already has them on board." "Do you really believe that?" "It's just a fact. If you want to make it in this world, you have to be special." "And you are special. Even without your body." "I'm not man. It's all I have. I'm all exhausted, watching what I eat all the time, like two day workouts." "Let it go. Have a burger every now and then. Eat a bag of cheetos. Skip your workout. Sleep in a little. Your body isn't gonna change. And even if you have 7 % body fat, you'll see that all of us are still gonna love you. And we're gonna laugh at your impressions." ●●●●●●●●●●●●●● "What's that?" "I wanted to do one more Phil Collins song before they made us put our guilty pleasures back in the closet." "Well, maybe we don't have to. I mean, everybody seems to be having so much fun with them out on the table. Maybe life's just better this way." "I don't know about that. I think if we always indulged ourselves with that kind of thing, we'd make a lot of people pretty uncomfortable." "You don't have to be uncomfortable. Dude, it's okay. I-I get it. Your...your guilty pleasure is me." "Um..." "I mean, I-I've known all year, and you know, frankly, I'm an attractive guy, and you are into dudes, and if you weren't into me, I'd propoably be pretty offended." "Hm-hm, um...you're not freaked out? Because I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I mean, you've been there for me..." "Dude. Okay. Just Stop." "...throughout this whole Kurt thing..." "Nothing's gonna change." "...and it's been very hard-" "Stop. Nothing is going to change. Okay? We're like brothers. I trust you, and you know to tell you the truth, the attention feels kind of...kind of good. It-it's flattering. Hug it out. Let's go. COME ON! Hug it out!" "Um...Dude, um please tell me that that is only a packet of Life Savers in your pocket." "Oh, yeah, No, they're breath mints. Do you want one?" "Uh, yeah, sure. Alright. Thanks." ☮ About Blam ◑ Tumblr_mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o5_250.gif Tumblr_mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o6_250.gif Blam describes the friendship, and for some people even the crack-relationship of Blaine Warbler, and Trouty Mouth, also known as Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. It is also commonly known as Wolverine and Cyclops, Slaine, Andevans, and Evanderson. They are the current senior-class presidents of William McKinley High School, and the current Heroes of the New Directions. It was their effort that got the Warblers disqualified, and thus the glee-club back into the competition. The also hold glee-club practice when Will couldn't do it, because he had fallen ill. Their relationship isn't purely platonic, at least not from Blaine's side, who has developed feelings for the straight boy Sam. Blaine, however, respected that Sam could not return his feelings, and valued their friendship more than himself, which is why he did nothing to put it into jeopardy. Sam still figured it out, but didn't find it obnoxious in the least, but rather flattering. ☮ Rules ◑ This team obeys Andy's rules! *If you don't like Blam, and/or dont want to stick to the rules... you're not really wanted here, so would you please gtfo? just go away? :3 *Don't sign somebody's name who does not have an account. Otherwise, someone's in trouble!!! *Don't sign yourself more than once. If you do that... well, the worst thing that can happen is that you get taken down again, but it'd be cool if you saved us that extra effort. *Don't spam, vandalize, or insert false information. If you do, you shall be hit by the almighty blightning. *I know that you are wanky, I'm wanky, and they are wanky. But keep the content on this page family friendly. The best would be PG13 or below. And don't even think of uploading that shower gif. *Donkey. *Don't bash. Be it characters, other ships, or other Users. Don't be a disgrace for your fellow Blamers! *Please be good to each other. We Blammers gotta stick together. *The donkey up above had no meaning. *Don't be set off off by these rules or by my phrasing. Having fun is much more important, gosh darn it. ☮ Why everyone Should Support Blam ◑ If you can think of another reason to ship Blam, feel free to add it. *Blam is awesome. *They participated in the senior-class-presidency together. *They won the senior-class-presidency together. *Sam was happy to have a gay bro. *They wanted to show the world that gay men can be friends with straight ones. *Sam made Blaine forgive himself for cheating on Kurt. *Blaine managed to get out of his depression through Sam. *They helped out around McKinley together during 'Heroes'. *They stole the New Direction's trophy back in a battle that equaled "Death Star", meets Mordor, meets "Temple of Doom". *Blaine has developed true feelings for Sam. *Although it was hard for him, Blaine didn't act upon his feelings, because he knew Sam can't return them. *Blaine borrows Sam chapstick without hesitating. *As a team, they realized the Warblers were frauds. *As a team, they got the New Directions back into the competition. *Blaine showed Sam he was worth something even without his muscles. *They sing fantastic duets. *They are going to bring Sue down together. *Blaine wanted to support Sam, when he thought his friend was struggling with money. *Sam shared all his guilty pleasures with Blaine. *Blaine dedicated this lovely song to Sam. *Sam wasn't disgusted, but flattered with Blaine's feelings for him. *They comforted one another during the shooting. *Blaine wanted Sam to be his best man in the wedding he was planning with Kurt. *Sam tried hard to keep Blaine from making what he thought was a mistake. *When he realized that Blaine knew what he was doing, however, he eventually did support the engegement. *Sam also agreed to go to prom with Tina as part of Blaine's plan to help Tina. *Sam said he loved Blaine while entering the jeweler. *Jan immediately suspected Sam to be the guy Blaine wanted to propose to. *They're two hot guys, with nice bodies and pretty faces. I'm not saying that it's a good reason to ship someone, but it does no harm. *Their friendship was a major-centric of Season Four. *Sam helped Blaine convince The Warblers, the Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and Vocal Adrenaline to help him with the engegement. *Sam also agreed to go to prom with Tina as part of Blaine's plan to help Tina. *Blaine encouraged Sam to ask Penny out. *Blaine also had an ear for his best friend when he was struggling with getting Penny's fondness. *They are planning to move to New York together after graduation, and support each other with their careers. *They showed the world that a friendship between a straight and a gay man doesn't have to end if one of them develops feelings for the other. *Ryan Murphy ships it. *My English teacher in my senior year said that true love only exists from man to man. *They are just plain hot and when you put two super hot things together it creates an explosion of epic amazingness that is totally awesome! *Blaine reads Star Wars fanfiction to Sam, when Sam has trouble sleeping. ☮ Templates ◑ ☮ Signatures ◑ If you don't know how to sign, please leave a comment and someone will help you. :3 Friendship # # Eli500 # ClevanOTP # DiannaAgron xo # Tikeamazing # Bartieandquick+6 # Geoff109 # Blugo34 # # Kboy7 # Spixmax12 # # Patromegleek # KurtsieGirlForever2 # Luke&DiannaMagick # Ilovesebastiansmythe # Gleekfan101 # Skatifer88 # Lucas Koch # Jkaayy # Nxt2normalfan # # # MaddyIsAGleek # Gleek4ever2012 # Sibuna345 # IiLoveKlaine # Klaineforever06 # GabyMEL # Mr.Tubbington # Dolphins=gaysharks # Finchelgleekgirl # Calahara # KISSwift # Brittanalovers # KurtHummel=FIERCE # Layla Gleek # Inspring # Kurt&BlaineForever # QuinnMarleyfan96 # Co0kiitho0 # Klainebrittanagleek # Smoothie7 # Choco-chan17 # Brittana4Life # Jmlee20 # LiveWhileWereYoung # KlaineLove1998 # Ashtoneverett # Kotobog # Reggie2524 # # KeepCalmAndThrowACupcake # Dejahh Janaee # # GleeDegrassi # Brittanarocks # Ipodlover99 # Loki Firefox # Ropowo # KiraGleek # NYCgleek # ImagineJohn # Gleeantic # Chasingpavements # BlamShipper # Afemp # Antomar # Vitorvmb21 # Cure passion # UhmUsername # Darrenfangirl # GabiBaggio # Aspiring # Kellygreen17 # Gerff # QuickismyOTP # QuicksamcedesFTW!! # Samantha Potter # WhatDoYouCallHer?Oh,Nadine # Caticia # Dancin'NoViolence # Nicksessor # Gleekgirllosersam # MelCrissChris # # BillieGlee # Blaanderson # Pamela Angela Malfoy # Tinker133 # PaulaCriss # # Bogi05 # Myers1978 # Perfectnaya # # MarauderingGleek # TeamNewYork (talk) # Laura_Insanity # CatalinaSw33t 101. 102. Allison Lopes 103. JessWarblerette 104. WesLuvsBTR 105. Nonametothinkof 106. BlaineyBoo 107. Pablito0683 108. Disnglee 109. RamerV 110. Nabiri Relationship # # # Gerff # Bartieandquick+6 # DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! # Loki Firefox # QuicksamcedesFTW!! # # FurtKlaineStHummelPuckurtKurtbastian # Caticia # Gleekgirllosersam # Carman39 # PerfectRivera # # # Tinker133 # KlaineChic7599 # # Myers1978 # # Perfectnaya # # Samishot # OhBlaineyDays # Blamgleek ☮ Gallery ◑ If you have any pictures or gifs, feel free to add it to the gallery. BlamisendgamexD.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 368.jpg jerking blaine i think.png blam summer nights.png shouting and listening.png sam stares at blaine.png what's a debate.png Crushblam.gif blam what the hell.png villainize.png Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png Tumblr_mbi666HYU41remny7o1_500.png Glee-redsolocup.jpg BlaineMO06.png Blam_head_slap.gif Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdz13qITFc1rh2nh2o1_500.png Tumblr_mdytznsgkA1qahheuo1_500.png BlaineMO07.png tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Yay_blam_hugs.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb3lubRdVb1r0cqvoo2 250.gif Tumblr_mdxwjlE9rj1qfyijao2_1280.jpg Tumblr md7fdm3sOl1r4v1v0o1 r2 500.gif Heroes blam.JPG Blaine Rory Sam Mike Michael.jpg blam cartoon.png lol blam.png sam tease.png blam painting.png sweet look.png blaine look.png sam look.png blam high five.png blam explosion.png just a blam scene.png convincing blaine.png he's your candidate.png blam swing.png Heroes_SB.png like what moment.png blam stands next to eachother.png blam close eyes.png BLAMHOTS.jpg Tumblr me7dz1VhAh1rhetcmo1 500.jpg SLAINEEEE.png blam sitting.png blam sam cute.png blam steps down.png blam yeah.png cute blam smiles.png swan song blam.png blam hand on shoulder.png sam talking next to blaine.png blam convo.png oh sweet merciful lord.png sam moving that waist.png Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo4 250.gif blam quareel.png blam and the mask.png sam painting blaine.png blam running wierdly scene.png just another blam.png BArG2TXCIAA5IMM.jpg blam talking about sectionals cheating.png blam blaine looking at sam.png Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko9 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko8 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko4 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko6 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o4 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o3 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko3 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o8 r1 250.gif blam in counselling.png blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam snap simultaneously.png blam high five 2.png blam adorable scene.png sam interrupts.png blam no scrubs.png tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo2_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo4_250.gif giveme5_blam.gif blam singing or having fun.png blam walk up.png blam let's go.png blam group song.png The Bros.gif Blam in new year again.png blam in men calender.png blam cute blam scene in new year.png blam in new year.png blam congrats.png blam congrats and hand bumps.png blam checking weight.png sam cartwheeling.png Tumblr mhivq6ZOxp1qc43lbo2 500.gif Blam checking weight.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h55m20s207.png blam hug scene.png NakedCap11.png NakedCap9.png enZCB.gif blam_2sq.gif 1blam.gif 2blam.gif 3blam.gif 4blam.gif 5blam.gif 6blam.gif 7blam.gif 8blam.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o3_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o2_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o5_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o4_250.gif tumblr_mjojsrUDOW1qght87o3_250.gif SLAINEEEE.png Blam let's go.png Thirdduet!blam.gif Wham!blam.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougogo blam.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o5 blam.gif Heroes- Glee.jpg Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif glee--blam. Jpg Tumblr mk2wvhP4dj1qci7ofo2 250.gif Cuddling!blam.gif Hugitout!blam.gif Huggy!blam.gif Awkward!blam.gif Breathmints!blam.gif Douwantone!blam.gif Sure!!.gif Thanks!blam.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o2 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o3 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o4 250.gif Gp!blam.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots6.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots.png Pants!blam.gif Seriously whytheyarenotdating theywouldbeperfect blam.gif Tumblr mk27d5AuEx1qeb7qjo6 r1 blam.gif Wham!!blam.gif Intheboyshower blam.gif Fail!!Blam.gif Againstallodds!blam.gif Feelings! OMG againstallodds-blam.gif Ishipsohard!blam.gif tumblr_mkb99mHCXb1rct8jzo1_500.jpg Singing blam.gif 667blam.gif YHMFTYK blam.gif Laughs smile blam.gif 11blam.gif 33blam.gif 22blam.gif Whatishesaying blam.gif Johnwayne blam.gif Nothingisgoingtochange blam.gif Attentionisflattering blam.gif Jeopardizeourfriendship blam.gif Wearelikebrothers bros blam.gif Iloveyouandiwanttosupportyou awww-helovesblaine blam.gif Youwannadome!blam.gif Hahahahaomg blam.gif Dontdome wearejustfriends blam.gif Theysowannadoeachother blam.gif Nomarriageforyou blam.gif Handhold blam.gif Allornothing blam.gif Notaskingforyourpermission blam slaine.gif Yay - blam.gif 23blamtina.gif 5 blam.gif 4b lam.gif 3 blam.gif 2 blam.gif 1 blam.gif 15blam.gif 14blam.gif 13blam.gif 12blam.gif 11 blam.gif 10blam.gif 9blam.gif 8 blam.gif 7 blam.gif 6 blam.gif 25blam.gif 24blam.gif 23blam.gif 22 blam.gif 21blam.gif 20blam.gif 19blam.gif 18blam.gif 17blam.gif 16blam.gif Makeover 4x3 blam.gif Feud blam.gif Bodyroll blam.gif AON blam.gif Youarespecial blam.gif Trustme tellmeanything blam.gif Dancingiguess blam.gif Afterworkingout blam.gif LongestTime - blam.gif Againstallodds - allthefeels blam.gif Lostthatlovingfeeling blam.gif 3 - blam.gif Copacabana blam.gif Dontstopmenow blam.gif Longesttime blam.gif Gp4 blam.gif GP3 blam.gif GPP blam.gif ShootingStar blam.gif S4 - blam.gif B2.0 blam.gif You'recharming blam.gif BestFriends Naked blam.gif GuiltyPleasures - blam.gif GP1 blam.gif SadieHawkins blam.gif Afterwinningnationals blam.gif TRYWBTP blam.gif ...blam.gif Sectionals blam.gif blam.PNG photo.PNG blam musicals.png blam running mates.png blam.JPG ☮ Tumblr Moment ◑ BlamMoment111_1.gif BlamMoment111_2.gif BlamMoment111_3.gif BlamMoment111_4.gif BlamMoment111_5.gif BlamMoment111_6.gif BlamMoment111_7.gif BlamMoment111_8.gif BlamMoment111_9.gif BlamMoment111_10.gif Description: au in which sam is the one to discover blaine playing with a familiar looking puppet Credit: withyouandmeitsdifferent@tumblr ☮ Poll ◑ What's your reaction towards Blam going to New York together? Hell NO! The Kurtcheltana-loft is a sacred place. The New York side has officially been made for me. I'm so indifferent, I couldn't be more indifferent. Do you like "Help!"? No, their voices are too weak. It's mean. Yes, I wasn't let down at all. What is your reaction towards "Help!"? The duet just made me more excited for Season Five. Nice, but I wish others would sing more. I care more for Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers to be honest. Which duet is your favourite? Heroes Danger Zone/Old Time Rock & Roll Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Were you disappointed that Sam and Blaine didn't become a couple in "Guilty Pleasures"? Yes, totally, it would have been so hot. No, Sam is straight, so it's good that way Category:Teams